marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nox (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Nox | CurrentAliasRef = (Latin for "night") | Aliases = Night, Lady Nox, "Aphrodite" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Eurynome (mother); Ophion (father); Deimos, Phobos (sons by Ares); unnamed offspring by Cerberus | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Halls of Fear dimension | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Goddess of the night, fear lord | Education = | Origin = Goddess of unknown originCategory:Unknown Origin (see "Origins"): Seemingly Olympian goddess (possibly degenerated)Category:Degenerated Deities; "demonic fear lord"; extradimensional sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jean-Marc Lofficier; Larry Alexander | First = Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme #31 | HistoryText = Origins Like each of the Fear Lords, Nox was a mystery, and her origin (or even her very existence) was known to few. Nox was considered the most mysterious of the Fear Lords by the Dweller-in-Darkness, as few in all the Multiverse had even heard of her. Nox's true origins are unknown and are subject to contradictory accounts. She was believed to be Nyx, the Olympian goddess of the night, of the ancient Greek myths. Nyx was possibly her true name. Some sources consequently stated she was an Olympian goddess, the daughter of Ophion and the sea nymph Eurynome, who later degenerated into a demon, becoming a "demonic fear lord". Another mentions her origin being unknown but states she actually predates the Olympians, and was an extradimensional sorceress. Early years Posing as Aphrodite, she mated with Ares and conceived two sons whom she named Phobos ("fear") and Deimos ("terror"). She also sired numerous offspring with Cerberus. 1930s In the 1930s she allied herself with the General in an effort to gain power, leading him to the Amulet of Achilles, and forcing him to make human sacrifices to sustain his own life, and occasionally enabling her to enter the mortal realm by inhabiting their corpses. Following the General's sacrifice of the town of Dark Hollow, West Virginia, she was finally able to fully appear on Earth, helping him carry out their plans. ... Modern Days Nox introduced the Microverse scientist Psycho-Man to the study of fear. She also guided Thog in his scheme regarding Nightmare Boxes. | Powers = * Nox possesses the power to generate, manipulate, rearrange and construct darkness. She can use this power to various effect, projecting darkness, generating darkness then constructing weapons such as swords out of it, constructing tendrils that can capture and ensnare foes, bind or slash. Many of her constructs of darkness can be used to absorb energy. Nox is especially thrilled and delighted seeing others in fear and terror states. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Thought she was considered to be the Olympian goddess, she was retconned by Jim Zub into being an usurper, as the real Nyx was introduced in . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Nox at Marvel Appendix }}